Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700)
Sujda, Leningrad, Russia |Baptism = |Death = Narva castle, Narva, Estonia |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = ? |Marriage = circa 1649 |Children = Georg Joakim von Rohr (1649-1649) Robert von Rohr (c1650-?) Lovisa von Rohr (c1652-?) Eleonora von Rohr (c1654-?) Alexander von Rohr (c1656-?) Carl Johan von Rohr (1657-1704) Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) ^ Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715) Hans Christoffer von Rohr II (1684-1754) Beata von Rohr (1685-1690) Christina von Rhor (1691-1745) Babo Reinhold von Rohr (c1693-?) Arent Axel von Rohr (c1695-?) Bernhard von Rohr (c1697-?) |2nd Spouse = Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) |2nd Marriage = circa 1677 |3rd Spouse = Elisabeth Schulman (1666-1688) |3rd Marriage = 1687 |4th Spouse = Margaretha Rehbinder |4th Marriage = }} Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700) was a Captain in the army of the Swedish Empire. (b. February 02, 1626/27; Swedish Ingria (today Sujda, Leningrad province, Russia) - d. November 20, 1700; Narva castle, Narva, Estonia) Ancestry He was a descendant of Lieutenant Colonel Georg von Rohr (1550-1632); and Margareta von Fleeten (1599-1655), the daughter of Colonel Hans von Fleeten. On September 7, 1672 Georg was raised into the Swedish nobility and he owned manors in Swedish Ingria and Swedish Livonia. The intervening generations are missing from the family history. Errors There are some inconsistencies or errors with the dates for his birth, death and his marriage, and more work will have to be done on him. There are also problems with his parents and their births. Perhaps a generation or two in between is missing or two people with the same name from different generations are being confused. There are also errors in the dates for his wife. All the errors come from online genealogies that appear to copy each other and pass on the errors. Estate Hans Christoffer was the last owner of the family manor of von Rohr in Svida (in Russian Суйда), which has been given to them by the governor of Swedish Ingria, Carl Carlsson Gyllenhielm, in 1619. Then the estate was presented by Russian emperor Peter the Great to Peter Apraksin. From Apraksin's heirs the manor was sold to General Abram Petrovich Gannibal (1696–1781) in 1759. It was in the manor that Nadezhda Osipovna Gannibal (1775-1836), the mother of Russian poet Alexander Pushkin, was born and was married. Today the estate "Sujda" memorializes Pushkin. Marriage He was married at least three times, including: *Anna Catharina Cronman (1667-1685), the daughter of Joakim Cronman (1638-1703). She was 41 years younger then her husband if the record is correct. She would be just 11 years old when Han's first child was born. *Margaretha Rehbinder, the daughter of Hakenrichter (the rural judge) in Livonia, Henric Rehbinder. They may have married on February 2, 1690. *Elisabeth Schulman, the daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Otto Schulman. They married in 1697. Children He had up to 20 children, among them: *Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) who was the Lieutenant Colonel and Commandant of the Dalarö fortress who married Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) on February 04, 1699/1700 in Sweden. *Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) who died during the 1710–1713 plague of Sweden at age 29 *Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) who died as a youth *Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715) *Hans Christoffer von Rohr II (1684-1754) was a page at the Swedish embassy in Moscow in 1699, and later a captain for the Swedish Empire. He married Helena Catharina von Spandekow (1691-1748) on August 10, 1711 in Klinov, Russia(?). Death He died November 20, 1700. Relationship Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700) was the eighth, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External link *Von Rohr genealogy at Rootsweb File:VonRohr 316.png|von Rohr genealogy Category:Von Rohr (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles